An Extremely Chipmunk Movie
by Lil Miss Swaggar321
Summary: College is around the corner. The Chipmunks and Chipettes are ecited about the College X-Games. Along the way will there be romance around any of them? Will there be a fued with them and the Gammas? You know just read it.
1. Chapter 1

An Extremely Chipmunk Movie

Ch 1

"The Chipmunks and Chipettes Last Night at Home"

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were having a barbeque at the boy's backyard. They were on the half-pipe that Simon and Alvin built. Well, mostly Simon built. Alvin and Simon were on the half-pipe on their skateboards. Brittany and Jeanette were on their roller skates in a little course with traffic cones. Theodore was helping Eleanor putting air into her bikes wheels.

Alvin stopped skating for a little bit.

"Do you realize going off to college means no more dealing with smothering and over protective parents."

Brittany sighed. "Well at least yours, Miss. Miller has been counting down the days that she can turn one of our bedrooms into a bowling alley."

Alvin jumped up and said, "Hey we have a sure fire way to shoot to the top of the Freshman Heap." Alvin started "The College X-Games!" They all shouted.

Theodore started, "First team to win it all." "First freshman team to put those #1 Gammas in the boo-tayy." Simon actually the one that said that all in all he can get competitive. There is more than studying in life.

Alvin got off the half-pipe and said, "Ha! The Gammas maybe five time winners but I hope their ready for a losing streak." They gave each other a high five.

The Adults

"Wow one day you find them on your door step and changing their diapers. Then the next thing you know all grown up and ready for college." Dave said in a sad voice. Miss. Miller put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Well Dave, the way I see it it's my last night of taking care of the girls and I'm a free woman. Oh yeah! Ha ha ha! Free! Free! Free! I tell you come on girls I can't miss you if you don't leave." Miss. Miller yelled.

"Hey why don't you go get the gang the food is almost ready." Miss. Miller said while flipping a burger.

The Chipettes were standing were the boys were. They were w atching and they cheering him on. "Nice moves bro."

"Hey you guys Miss. Miller said that the food is almost ready." Dave said, while he was walking towards the half-pipe. "Okay, hey you guys come on the food is ready and I'm starving." Simon complained has he was walking to the picnic table with Jeanette. They all went to the table to eat.

By the time it got dark The Chipettes went home and were packing. The boys were doing the same thing. "Oh man I can't wait to get out of here tomorrow. It's going to be one of the best days of my life."

Simon added, "Don't forget hardest." From across the other side of the hallway. Alvin rolled his eyes at his younger brother. He got ready for bed and turns off the light and drifted off to sleep and started dreaming about what the college life was going to be like.


	2. Chapter 2

An Extremely Chipmunk Movie

Ch 2

"First Day of the Rest Of Our Lives"

Next morning the boys were getting ready to leave. Then they went to pick up the girls from Miss. Miller's house.

Dave said, "You guys are going all ready?"

Simon went into the car of the passenger seat and said, "Yeah, we got to get there early for freshman orientation dad see ya."

Dave asked, "What about breakfast? You need your 3 squared meals a day you know."

Theodore put his head through the window and said, "Don't worry we're going to get some doughnuts on our way out. Love you; see you at Christmas time bye!"

Dave waved good-bye and yelled, "Don't forget to have milk with those doughnuts. Good-bye my little college boys." Dave went back into the house. He went into all three of the empty rooms.

**MEANWHILE**

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were on the road Alvin and Theodore were navigating while Simon was driving. The Chipettes were just enjoying the ride they did help once in a while.

"Okay bro, south no North. I don't know who I look like Magellan?" Theodore asked.

Alvin said, "Theo you can't even spell Magellan." "Okay Huey, no not that one try Luey." Theodore started mumbling.

Jeanette cutted in, "Luey, Huey, Dewey what are you talking about? We're going north."

"No, here, it's this way." Simon said while looking at the map. "Yeah, Teddy Simon is right." Alvin said. "Hey Simon, if you're looking at the map then who's driving?" Brittany asked being worried. They all looked up Simon took the wheel and started to lose control and went into a corn stalk field.

Then when they hit the road it was their college right in front of them. "Whoa everything is so better in person than it was in the brochure." Simon said who was still excited.

Alvin said, "Ladies and Gentlemen I welcome you to the first day of the rest of our lives."

Simon started to drive again and said, "Wow, that's pretty deep. Did you get that off a bumper sticker?" Simon maybe book smart but, sometimes he doesn't have common sense smarts.

"Yo, I spy the Gamma House." Eleanor said. "So in which meaning that guy right there is the one the only." Brittany started. "Bradley Uppercrust, the III." Everyone finished her sentence at the same time.

Eleanor said, "Wow, the College X-Games king." "Yeah, until we take the crown."


	3. Chapter 3

An Extremely Chipmunk Movie

Ch 3

Making the Bean Scene

The gang was skating all around the campus. Alvin and Simon were on their skateboards. Brittany and Jeanette were on their rollerblades. Theodore and Eleanor were on their bikes. Alvin of course was showing off by jumping over a couch. The others hate to admit it but he's probably their only chance of winning the X-Games. Might as well make their talents known right.

"Great air Alvin man!" Simon yelled while giving Alvin a high five. Alvin had a Frisbee on his index finger. He has a big ego the others know how he is. They passed the Gamma's House and a lot of them were looking too.

A guy said, "Did you see that?"

A big guy said, "Wow, look at what freshman cat dragged in baby some new meat."

Bradley looked and said, "Hold on easy there big fella that new meat looks a lot like Gamma material let's check 'em out. Gammas roll."

They went inside and put their skating gear on and followed the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

They stopped to take a break for a minute. Theodore said.

"Hey check it out. Look at who's following us."

Alvin looked from behind and laughed, "Ha! Well, let's just hope it stays that way."

They all turned around and explored more of the campus. When they were still skating until they noticed a coffee shop. They gave each other a glance and took of their helmets and went inside.

"Hey you guys go grab a table. I'll grab the java." Alvin said. Brittany said, "I'm coming with you." Alvin nodded and she walked over there with them. Then a bright light came on. A female came up there she was a poet no doubt.

"Life." She started. "Life is like a lime. It's tart and tangy, sweet, oh so sublime, quiet, speechless, like a mime, bold and noisy like a crime, don't you dare waste my time, cause life can stop, on a dime." She flipped the coin and someone caught it from the front.

They snapped their fingers while she was taking a bow. Brittany got her coffee while Alvin got his and the others. While walking he bumped into someone. "AH!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry." Alvin started. "No it's alright really. You know I'd wager if you were on a skateboard you wouldn't spill a drop." He said. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"You win that bet. It's my best event hi, I'm Alvin." He said while holding out his hand.

"Bradley. Bradley Uppercrust the third." He said ignoring the gesture and holding his head up high. "Oh and who do we have here." He said while looking at Brittany. She said, "Little boy, don't you even think about it." With that she went and sat down with the others.

Tank, who usually stood next to him, cleared his throat. "Oh yes, my right hand man, Gamma Brother Tank" Max seemed taken back by Tank's size. Tank was a big guy, standing at least 7 foot 2. He was big around the middle wearing a black shirt, tan pants, and fingerless gloves.

"The pleasures all mine baby. Welcome aboard little tike. You're class, the high kind". Bradley smiled, He was about to brag. "Alvin, we have won every college X-Games since the beginning, and we have decided to make you are first draft pick, lucky you!"

"Huh what do you think?"

"No way. You want us to be Gammas. Ha! You guys, you here that. We're going to be part of…" Alvin was cut off when Bradley cleared his throat. "Wait, hold on pal. This reservation is only for one". Max's happy expression left his face.

"Well I'm sorry. My brothers, the girls, and I are all in this together. It's all of us or none of me"

"Alvin, Alvin, Alvin, Alvin, Alvin. You don't want to be wading down by those clowns,do you? I thought you wanted to win"

Alvin glared at Bradley. "Well that's just what we're going to do. Like you'll any better competitors than my teammates. They're the real deal. Serious Athletes."

Theodore occupied himself with stuffing his bellybutton, ears and nose with eating utensils. While the rest of the gang put palms of their hands on their foreheads and shook their heads at the same time.

The Gamma's burst out laughing.

"C'mon. The only thing the six of you could win is a loser contest, baby!" Tank said causing the others to laugh harder.

Bradley, who had an angry look on his face snapped his fingers, the Gammas stopped laughing standing in a perfect straight line. "Wow, nice trick. Do they go fetch and play dead too?" Brittany joked. Bradley said, "Why yes as a matter of fact they do. Gammas fetch."

Bradley set the Gamma's after Brittany. Simon and Theodore jumped in front of the girls while holding a breadsticks like a sword. Tank, bit into both of them, which caused them back behind the girls.

Eleanor said sarcastically, "Wow I feel safe."

Max, Bradley had his arm on his shoulder. "Okay, quit toying with my emotions. I though we were friends." At this Alvin rolled his eyes. "See I'm giving you the opportunity to join the Gamma Mu Mu Paternity"

"Moo, Moo who wants to join a heard of cows?" Theodore joked. Bradley merely muttered Tank's name and he grabbed P.J. by the pants and gave him a weggie.

Alvin ran for Theodore but was stopped by another two of Bradley's goons. Another one had a hold of Simon's leg and had him hanging upside down. A bright light shinned in their faces.

Turning towards the stage, Bridgette was standing there with her hands on her hips. Bridgette has long black hair, and her shirt, pants and shoes are black too.

She wears a Burette on her head to complete her poet look. She speaks in poems, making her look intimidating.

She trudged over to Bradley and got in his face "This is the real L7 scene. Let's all just take trip down the road of forgiveness and compassion"

Bradley merely chuckled at her. "Oh passion. I like your style Miss Mocha chino. But I'm busy right now" Bridgette said "Well I'm dizzy right now, from watching your downward spiral"

"Uh, why don't you go off and save some whales or something" Bridgette narrowed her eyes and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Oh you slay me tiger. You're the fly in my soup. You are the eyelash in my eye. You are so busy throwing bad vibes in every direction. That we are all choking on your secondhand smoke" she said snapping in his face again, the bongo playing in the background. She walked backwards towards Max and the others repetitively snapping her fingers.

Soon everyone joined in, as well as myself joined them.

Bradley's face got angry and angrier until he yelled. "What's wrong Brad?" Max taunted him. Bradley gritted his teeth.

"Don't you dare call me that!"

"Yeah, don't forget. He's the King buster" Tank said.

Alvin scoffed. "Yeah, well we'll dethrone you and the Gammas, your royal lowness. You'll be lucky enough to be my towel boy" Alvin moved to walk away but stopped when Bradley spoke. "Let's just make a little wager on that. Loser of the finals will be towel boy to the other"

"You got a deal" he replied shaking Bradley's hand, which sealed the deal. Without letting go of his hands Bradley replied with a "Be prepared to wipe the dirt off my shoes. Freshman. GAMMA'S OUT"

The Gammas exited the Bean Scene and others left, stopping for a second to congratulate him. Bridgette said,"Now that's the first time I ever saw the trash take itself out. You got the beat ladies and gentlemen." "Well you invented it girl." "You let your fingers do the talking right"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm not going to let Dave play on this just the first part of the story. Dave is only going to be mention a few times. He will make an appearance at their uncle's graduation ceremony. P.S. It's not their fake uncle Henry. **

An Extremely Chipmunk Movie

Ch 4

"The Boys Worst Nightmare"

Alvin, Simon, Theidire, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were in class. They were taking notes well, except Theodore who was sleeping.

"We who are God like thou who once amass, quivering purple, flecked with bowls like bows, unsanctioned, but of joy or misery, a bump of tengling tangles, who's winds swimmer."

The doors flew opened and there was a sound, "Hi everybody." They turned around and it was Uncle Jackson. Alvin played with his hair while saying, "Oh no, no, no, no, no."

"Hey you guys either I need some glasses or does that looks a lot like your Uncle Jackson." Brittany said. Simon put his head down, Theo was still sleeping so he has no idea what's going on.

Alvin grabbed Brittany by the shoulders and shaked her while saying, "Kill me. Just kill me now."

"Hiya guys, looks like you and me are gonna be classmates!" Uncle Jackson said. He

"They're my nephews." Uncle Jackson said pointing to the boys. The whole class erupted into laughter.. "Uncle's little nephew couldn't be alone." Brad whisper.

Alvin screamed as loud as possible, all of them couldn't believe this was happening.

**AFTER CLASS**

Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Uncle Jackson were getting Jackson's books from the bookstore.

Uncle Jackson was explaining why he was here. "And so I got fired, oh guess I lost my focus." Jackson mumbled.

"Oh Uncle Jackson, I'm so sorry to hear that." Alvin said. "Well look, if you're here to stay I think we need to-" Alvin started.

"Focus more!" Jackson said.. "You're absolutely right, now that I'm with ya, I won't be distracting no more, no sir eey, I'm gonna get me that college degree." Jackson said. He then tripped over some steps and his books went flying. Jackson landed on a bench with his books falling on him.

"Uncle Jackson, I think what Alvin was trying to say is that we need to establish some ground rules." Simon said. The boys were helping pick up his books.

"Oh, sure, whatever you say you guys." Jackson said. "First thing, loose the wig." Theodore said. "But I need to look hip and groovy for college." Jackson replied.

Alvin snatched the wig off his head, "Uncle Jackson you're scaring people." With that he threw the wig in the trashcan without looking, it went in.

"I know you're just getting into a swing of things here. So I figured four Seville's are better than three." Jackson said, while hugging all three of them." Alvin muttered, "Four Seville's alright." "Just think a whole nother year just you guys and me." Jackson said while hugging them tighter.

**AT THE BOYS DORM**

"A YEAR!" The Chipettes shouted at the same time. "Please tell me that he didn't say a year I heard a year please tell me he did not say a year." Eleanor pleaded.

Simon came from under his bed, "A year almost forever, you do realize this is going to be one long and crazy one right."

Theodore had on the wig Alvin threw out, "A year, that's like forever, you do realize this could seriously effect campus hijinkagious." He said while dancing. Alvin took the wig off his baby brother's head.

Brittany shrugged and said, "Yeah and how are we going to whip those Gammas now?"

"With your uncle here he is always going to interrupt us." Jeanette said. "Listen guys cut the old man some slack okay. He got fired and he can't find a good well paying job without a degree."

"Fired, whoa, you mean like his pink slip, was showing." Theodore said laughing. Eleanor rolled her eyes. Boys.

"Don't push it man." Alvin said getting in Theodore's face. He pushed the wig into him.

Simon said, "Look, we talked to him and laid out all the ground rules, no interfering with the X-Games practice." " No hounding us about school work." Theodore cutted into it. "No coming into our room unannounced and no acting like an uncle especially ours." Alvin said rolling his eyes. "He's got his life, and We have our lives." Alvin said. "We have our lives…Our lives…Our lives…" Alvin's voice echoed. "Okay… that was a little freaky." Brittany said. "Girls we gotta bounce, see you tonight." Alvin nodded and they kissed. "See you later."


	5. Chapter 5

An Extremely Chipmunk Movie

Ch 5

"Meeting Ms. Johnson"

Alvin who was his turn to have his Uncle Jackson to be a distraction. Uncle Jackson was mumbling on and on about schoolwork. Alvin wasn't really paying attention until a paper airplane hit him on his forehead. The note said 'MEET US IN THE MUSIC APPRECIATION SECTION ASAP.'

Trying to find out where the gang is at Simon hold his hand up and waved at Alvin to come over there.

Uncle Jackson didn't here the chair screech so he got up. Uncle Jackson said, "Where you're going Alvin?" He was coming up with an excuse Alvin looked at the front desk of the library.

He got Jackson up from his chair and said, "To take you to get a library card Uncle Jackson all new students need one."

They went to the front desk; Alvin coughed to get the Liberian's attention. She looked up and said, "Good morning gentlemen I am the head Liberian of the State College how may I help you?" "Hi there Ms. Johnson, my uncle here needs a library card. Could you-?"

"Of course I would we here at the College library say that having a library card is a privilege not a right…" Alvin tip-toed from where Jackson was and went to the Music Appreciation section. The they knew Alvin was there.

"What took you so long to get over here?" Brittany asked while turning off her itouch.

"Check it out." Simon and Brittany's eyes went to where Alvin's was and can't believe that Uncle Jackson was flirting with the Liberian. "Come on, we're suppose to be practicing for the X-Games."

"Come on guys we're outta here." Alvin said.

Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor and along with half of the other kids on campus were watching Alvin show off.

Uncle Jackson was in a daze from Cynthia. He wanted to tell the boys.

"Hey Simon, Theodore guess what I gotta date." Simon said, "That's great Uncle Jackson."

"Hey, where's your older brother there he is." Simon was trying to stop him from going on the half-pipe. Simon yelled, "Uncle Jackson no."

He was too late Alvin ran over him and Jackson hold on to Alvin, "Let go Uncle Jackson." He muttered. Alvin slipped off of his skateboard next to his brother's and the girls. His head was still spinning and fell down backwards.

"Wow-whee! That was fun, now I see why you're so crazy about it!" Jackson said. Alvin walked over to him and snatched his skateboard out of his hands. "Give me that." He mumbled.

No one couldn't quite make out what Jackson was saying because he was talking so fast, but everyone hear what Alvin said. "Uncle Jackson, as fun as that sounds, there are no openings on my team. Okay!"

The Gammas walked over to where Jackson was Bradley said, "Mr. Seville that was the best skateboarding that I've ever seen of all mankind."

Jackson said, "Thanks, whatever you said." "The Gammas, the #1 skateboarding team, and we need another member and it got your name written all over it buddy. Be a leader. Join us."

The gang stopped for a minute and listen to the conversation the Gammas had with Jackson. Alvin said, "Guys, I have a plan."

After the Gammas left they all went up to Jackson. "Look Uncle Jackson, next to us, The Gammas, is the best team. They need you more than we do." Alvin started. "Oh yeah Mr. Seville, the Gammas are like way hot man" Brittany said.

"Come on Jackson, since there are no openings on our team, you can still have fun and we can all see each other at skating practices," Jeanette said smiling.

"All the time," Simon said. "You'll have oodles of fun!" Theo said a bit to happily.

"Well guys, if you say so." Jackson started. "Go for it Uncle Jackson" Alvin said.

Jackson turned around and walked over to the Gammas. They smiled, they were gonna miss the big oaf, later that night they changed their outfits and went to the hottest clubs out of all the clubs on the campus Club Rave.


	6. Chapter 6

An Extremely Chipmunk Movie

Ch 6

"Getting Down At Club Rave"

RECAP

They smiled, they were gonna miss the big oaf, later that night they changed their outfits and went to the hottest clubs out of all the clubs on the campus Club Rave.

**AT CLUB RAVE**

Brittany sat between Alvin and Simon Jeanette was sitting at the end next to Simon. Theodore was at the end with Eleanor.

They had a huge plate of nachos and cheese in front of them "A crunch to us. HAHAHAH! I can't believe it, it worked. We aloaded our uncle, and now we can focus on winning!" Alvin started.

"Let's do it to it!" They attacked the nacho cheese plate in front of them.

The girl from the Bean Scene arrived. That's when Bridgette from the Café passed us. "Hey, you wanna sit with us?!" Brittany yelled. "Sure, so how's life treating you guys?"

Big Josh came (this was a deleted scene in my story) "Hey what's up you guys?" Bridgette moved over for Josh, "Well, if it's all the same, I oh, I forgot your name." Big

Josh recited something, "It is endemic, of the current culture, that those with large stature are overlooked, except by vultures, with no regard to the depth of their souls, the height of their passion, the beauty of their moments." They were all surprised that Josh knew poetry.

"Oh, wise boo-ya boy, how can anyone over look such a fine bundle of yesness, let's dance." She said pulling him to the dance floor.

"Hey come on Theo let's show 'em how it's really done." Eleanor said while pulling him.

A disco ball dropped out of nowhere and started playing "Shake Your Groove Thing"

"Hey, what's going on?" Alvin asked Brittany. She turned his head so he could see the boys uncle and the librarian in their groovy outfits.

Shake it, shake it

Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now  
Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now, show 'em how we do it now

They amazed the younger generation at the club with their slick and smooth dance moves

Let show the world we can dance  
Bad enough to strut our stuff  
The music gives us a chance  
We do more out on the floor

Groovin' loose or heart to heart  
We put in motion every single part  
Funky sounds wall to wall  
We're bumpin' booties, havin' us a ball, y'all

Alvin pulled Brittany of the seat and started dancing with her. Simon did the same thing with Jeanette.

"Yo, if the Gammas don't keep our uncle out of hair then his new girlfriend will." Simon gave Alvin a high five and said, "Wow boogie."

Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now  
Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now

They clear

We got the rhythm tonight  
All the rest know we're the best  
Our shadows crash in the light  
Twistin', turnin', we keep burnin'

Shake it high or shake it low  
We take our bodies where they wanna go  
Feel that beat, never stop  
Oh, hold me tight, spin me like a top

Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now  
Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now

There's nothing more that I'd like to do  
Than take the floor and dance with you  
Keep dancin', let's keep dancin'

Shake it, shake it  
Shake it, shake it

Groovin' loose or heart to heart  
We put in motion every single part  
Funky sounds wall to wall  
We're bumpin' booties, havin' us a ball, y'all

Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now  
Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah

Show 'em how we do it now, yeah  
Shake it  
Show 'em how we do it now, yeah  
Shake it, shake it

Shake it  
Doo, doo, doo, whoa  
Shake it  
Doo, doo, doo, whoa

Shake your groove thing  
Shake your groove thing

Show 'em how we do it now, let's get on down  
Show 'em how we do it now, show 'em how we do it now, ooh  
Ooh  
Show 'em how we do it now, shake your groove thing

Shake it, shake it  
Shake it, shake it, a bumpin' booty, now  
Shake it, shake it  
Shake it, shake it, a little freaky now  
Shake it, shake it  
A shake it, shake it, a do it to it y'all


	7. Chapter 7

An Extremely Chipmunk Movie

Ch 7

"The Qualifying Rounds/ Uncle vs. Nephew"

A few days have passed and the gang has been doing pretty well. Jackson is having a great time with Ms. Johnson. Everyone was ready for qualifying rounds, they're a few weeks away from winning the X Games. Right now the Chipmunks and Chipettes were walking on a sidewalk.

Too bad stupid Brad had to skate right through them. "I'll see you at the qualifying rounds, freshmen," Brad shouted.

Alvin got up and said, "And after, when you'll be bringing me my towel, boy!" Alvin spat back.

Before they knew it, they were at the qualifying rounds.

"Uh, this is everything I'd dream it would be," Alvin started.

Jeanette chuckled. "Everything is so big," Brittany said in awe.

"This place puts the RAGE in outrageous," Theodore said bowing down.

Eleanor laughed and kicked him in the side. "Get up Goof Ball" she said to him. He flipped over and gave her a thumb up. Eleanor rolled her eyes and held out her hand for him, which he gladly took.

"No kidding and small courses is what we're used to," Simon said. "Alright, calm down. Just remember, there's nothing here that we can't handle." Alvin reassured them.

"Aw, I seriously doubt that. We're going to eat you alive freshmen," Brad spat. "Oh Brad, we're quaking on our boards," Alvin said.

"Attention, would Gamma team 1 and 99 report to the street competition platform" the announcer shouted. "Hey guys, that's us. Let's do it too it." Alvin whispered.

"Good luck guys!" Goofy shouted,. "Thanks Uncle Jackson," Simon said to him. "Yeah, you too Uncle Jackson," Max replied.

Soon we were up on the platform, getting ready for the rounds.

"And there seems to be a new kid in town who poses as a threat to Bradley Uppercrust the Third," The announcer said. "And his name is, Alvin Seville!"

He continued. Soon the whole crowd was cheering for Alvin. Simon punched him playfully. "This is it bro, your competition," Theo started. "This is the big one Bro," Simon continued.

"Good Luck" All girls said smiled at him. They turned around and saw that Jackson was up.

Simon and Alvin were laughing. It's true that Jackson was going against Alvin, "This is gonna be good," Alvin said to himself.

Before they knew it, Jackson was off. Shredding. Everyone gasped. "Whoa, blown away by our own uncle," Theodore whispered.

"Hey, quiet! I'm trying to concentrate here," Alvin replied. "It's Alvin's turn time to skate and he's off." The announcer said. he was pretty phased out by his uncle doing so well. He started out perfectly with his jumps, but Bradley took out a mirror and directed it toward Alvin so they sun's rays would blind him.

This resulted in Alvin losing his concentration and falling down a ramp, which really hurt his score. But he balanced it out by doing a signature move of his own that made him end strongly.

He grinded down the rail and fell. "Come on Alvin get up!" His teammates shouted from the platform.

He skated up the half-pipe and did a triple McTwist and stood up on his skateboard with one hand on the top of the half-pipe.

With barley above a six-point average, Team 99 made the semi finals by the skin of their teeth. Alvin was angry with his uncle for once again intruding on his lifestyle.

He totally invaded and overshadowed his performance. It was supposed to be his time to shine, not his dad's. Hadn't he learned his lesson before to get his own life?

**BACK ON CAMPUS IN THE HALLWAYS**

Alvin was walking by himself and heard a familiar voice that he doesn't want to speak with right now. "Alvin wait up I've been looking all over for you. I can't tell you how sorry I am."

Alvin said this in a calm voice as can be, "Oh save your breath, and you may have won this time but Uncle Jackson…. This campus just isn't big enough for the four of us."

"I didn't want it to happen this way Alvin I'm just trying to get close to you boys."

"Oh don't you get Simon, Theodore, and I have been trying to get away form you. We're not little kids anymore. **NOW JUST LEAVE US ALONE AND GET YOUR OWN LIFE!**" He said this very angry and went off to class leaving Jackson there alone in the hallways.

**IN CLASS**

"Okay I guess it is that we shall begin…" The doors open and it was Jackson. "Oh, Mr. Seville nice of you to join us." Jackson wasn't really paying attention. "Uh, oh right." He said in a sad voice.

**DAYDREAM**

He had a very weird dream it had past, present and future. The dream also had something to do with a horseshoe lecture he kept telling the boys when they were young. The quote on what Alvin said today appeared over in his mind, "**GET YOUR OWN LIFE…GET YOUR OWN LIFE…LEAVE US ALONE AND GET YOUR OWN LIFE!"**

Jackson didn't even finish up his test. After class he took a stroll around and moped around. He even forgot about his dinner date with Cynthia.

**BACK AT THE SEVILLE'S RESIDENTS **

"Oh Dave, what am I going to do now." He said. "Jackson it will get better eventually, I mean I understand the boys. Sometimes they want to be left and grow up on their own. Especially the oldest one." He was giving Jackson some advice.

'If you want that diploma you gotta aim your eye on it like this here horseshoe steak.' Jackson thought to himself.

Jackson got up from the picnic table and asked Dave, "Where are the horseshoes?"

"They're in the drawer in the kitchen why?" Dve replied. Jackson went into the kitchen came back outside with a horseshoe.

He threw it and it went in. "Woo-hoo, that's it I lost my focus I gotta get back there and straighten things up." He went in his car 'Focus'.

Dave sat there in confusion and asked himself, "Did I miss something?"


	8. Chapter 8

An Extremely Chipmunk Movie

Ch 8

"Four Seville's Are Too Many"

Alvin was walking down the street heading towards the Bean Scene. He ordered a cappuccino. "Give me a cappuccino. Make it a double."

His brother's walked towards him, " So, where have you been at buddy?" Theodore asked.

"I think this campus is only big enough for three Seville's. I think I'm going to transfer out of here."

Alvin was about to go to the entrance until Jeanette stopped him. "Wait, whoa wait, Alvin you can't transfer then that means you can't be on the X-Games team." Alvin replied, "Exactly, you guys don't want me on the team any way. I mean I lost in my best event."

Brittany put her arm around Alvin, "Alvin, that was just a one time little freak fest. Come on you can beat any of those losers any day."

Eleanor said, "Yeah, will you listen to her for once it's true." After she took a sip of her coffee. "I've already decided I'm out of here." He said

"Alvin, Alvin, Alvin. Admit defeat, and defeat will surely admit you into permanent custody, my man." Bridgette said.

"If I can't even beat my own uncle. How do you expect me to be the other competitors? We're starting in last place because of me." He sat down and took a sip of his coffee.

Eleanor said, "That never stopped us before."

Simon said, "You want that Gamma Geek Bradley to let this down on you for the rest of your life?" Alvin replied, "Well no." "Do you want the crowd who once cheered for you cheer for someone else? Especially when that someone else is our own uncle?" He said, "**NO!" "ARE YOU GOING TO BE SOMEBODY ELSE'S TOWEL BOY!?" "NO!" **

"Together we can do it." Theodore said. "You're right we can still beat them. Let's whip those Gammas." Alvin said while standing up. Simon howled, "This mission is possible." "Let's do it to it!"


	9. Chapter 9

An Extremely Chipmunk Movie

Ch 9

"Goodbye Gammas"

Jackson passed his exams with the help of Cynthia. Right now he is at the Gammas House to drop from the team.

"So you see I need to quit the team." Some of the were playing pool, and Bradley had ripped the cove on the table.

"You're going to what." Bradley yelled. The Gammas made a big commotion. "Why are you going to drop out when it's two more days before the competition? Nobody I repeat nobody quits the Gammas."

Jackson stood on top of the table, "If you were such darn winners before, you'll do just fine without me." Tank had hold onto Jackson's legs turned him upside down.

"If this is about those nephew munks of yours then you have another thing coming." While he poked Jackson's nose with the pool stick.

Tank said, "Bull's-eye baby. The nephews are in trouble and the uncle is going to bail them out." Jackson struggled to get out of Tank's grasp and finally got out. "Whatever, I'm leaving."

"Oh no wait you're going to leave the Gammas. The Gammas are leaving you." Bradley said while they threw him out of the door. "Sirenara" "Yeah hasta la vista baby."

Jackson sneaked his way back inside to return the pin. He overheard the plans on what they were going to do at the X-Games.

"Yeah, just like we did the last time baby. That was a lot of work." Tank laughed. Bradley said, "And that was a good cheat but now, I have a better plan."

Jackson whispered and sneaked out of the house, "I gotta warn the boys and the girls."

**AN: I'm sorry for doing the last two chapters so short but the next one is the longest chapter you've all been waiting for. It's time for the X-Games semifinals.**


	10. Chapter 10

An Extremely Chipmunk Movie

Ch 10

"The Finals/ Four Seville's Are Better Than Three After All"

It was the Championship Day. The boys were in the locker room getting ready. They can hear people screaming.

"Okay guys, this is it Championship Time." Alvin said. Then the locker doors open and it was Jackson. "Hi fellas." Theodore looked up, "Oh, hi Uncle Jackson."

Jackson was going to tell them the truth about the Gammas. "You guys I just wanted to tell you that The Gammas has been cheating all along."

Alvin said, "Oh and let me guess Brad told you to tell us that. Quit wasting our time Uncle Jackson we have to stay focused. Come on guys let's see if the girls are ready."

They exited out of the locker room leaving Jackson there alone. "Good Luck boys."

Announcements came on, "Ladies and Gentlemen put your seatbelts on to get ready for action. In the semifinals were going to start it off with 8 teams and then were going to go down to the two best teams. The two best will be going head to head for the championship trophy."

Kent Clark said, "That's right Chuck, in the semifinals we're going to see rock climbing, lunge runge and much more." Chuck turn off the monitors and said, "Won't that be fun?"

They were introducing, the five time winning champions, The Gammas

**AT THE ROCK CLIMB**

Brittany was getting ready to do the rock climb. The others were waiting around for the race to start. "Hey Brad, what did you do with our uncle?" Alvin asked.

Bradley looked at him and said, "He didn't make the cut. You see he never really was Gamma material." Then Chuck came on the big screen, and said, "Okay let's go to the semifinal which begins with the rock climb."

Brittany was almost to the top but there was another person in front of her. The rocks start to disappear on the guy he fell to the ground with everyone watching. Brittany was starting to get scared because one disappeared then two at her feet. She climbed as fast as she could before more rocks were gone. Then she made it to the top and was dancing.

"Woo-hoo, hoo yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." Brittany was cheering. The team was cheering that she won that.

**LUGE RUNGE**

The next sport was the luge ruge. Alvin had this one and he was the first in front. Until a Gamma Henchman was watching and hit a mailbox that had marbles in it. It rolled across the street Alvin kept his sled in balance. Even though he has to jump a few times to get away from the marbles. Then he was the first one to make to the finishing line.

**ROLLER BLADING**

Simon skated as fast as he could. There were as a rocket on one of the guys skates and hit a stop sign. Simon was the first one from the finishing line and his skates didn't have rockets.

**BIKING**

Jeanette was in a bicycle's course. She had to do a few tricks and turns, she also saw that one bike was demolished and one had rocket with it. She jumped over the person that went real low. She rolled fast to the finish line.

**DIRT BMX BIKING**

Theodore won that race(Don't feel like writing details)

**MOTO-X BIG AIR**

Eleanor won this race too.

"Now we are down to the two best teams with Team 99 and Team 1 The Gammas. These teams are going to go head to head for the Championships. Let's go to the platform to see these two fierce teams."

The referee said, "Take you positions, on your mark, get set…." Bradley pushed a button that rocketed Theodore's skates right into the sky. "Wooooaaaaaahhh" The referee blew his whistle and said, "Don't start don't start, get that boy back here.

"Wait, hold on, Bradley just blasted our sixth guy out of UCLA." Alvin said. Bradley replied, "What I've done nothing of this sort."

Alvin sighed, "I guess that's what Uncle Jackson was trying to tell us." Bradley said, "Can we get on with the race please? Oh wait a minute here." He counted Alvin's team, "1,2,3,4,5….aww you don't have much team members now do you."

"Rules are rules you going to have to have a full of 6 members on a team, or your going to have to forfeit to the Gammas."

Alvin said in a panic, "Wait that's no fair we don't know anybody else." Kent Clark came on and said, Uh oh seems like we have a little team mishap here folks. Team 99 is short on one team member and needs to find one in one and a …"

Alvin pushed Kent out of the way, "Uncle Jackson, it's me Alvin. If you're out there." Jackson looked up at the blimp, "Oh my gosh they're in trouble." Alvin said, "Uncle Jacksin relax we're not in trouble. It's just the team needs you. I need you."

Jackson was coming up there. Back on the platform, "Well, I wouldn't blame him if he didn't come." Alvin sighed. "That's it they're disqualified." Bradley said.

The referee was looking at his watch, "No, not yet there is still five more seconds.. 4,3,2…" That was when he appeared out of no where and made it just in time. The crowd cheered.

Alvin and Simon were helping him up, "You guys about the last couple of weeks."

Simon put his hand on his shoulder, "Uncle Jackson how about we finish up this race first." Jackson said, "You got it." Alvin and Simon were helping him put on his gear and met with the girls at the starting line.

"Take your positions on your mark get set…" he blew the gun for them to start. They exited out of the stadium and The Gammas were in the lead. They set a few traps on the way.

Jeanette, Brittany, Eleanor, and Jackson made it through the haystack before it closed, leaving Alvin and Simon behind.

**WITH ALVIN AND SIMON**

They had to grind down the park's entrance railings and they met back with the team when they finished the rail. The Chipmunks and Chipettes were now in the lead.

Bradley stopped, "The whip Tank." He flipped Bradley and knocked over the gang.

When they were back on their feet, they went straight ahead to the bikes.

One of the Gammas henchmen loosens bolts on three bikes. Simon, Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor went on their bikes, The girls all fell into the pond.

Simon and Alvin jumped over it was a small pond. They both stopped, "Girls are you alright." They said, "We'll be fine keep going." Simon and Alvin did what they were told, they went up a huge a half-pipe.

"They flew off the ramp and onto the zipper." Both announcers said. They went to catch up with the Gammas and so did Jackson who having a little trouble.

Alvin yelled to Simon, "Hey Si follow the leader." Simon said, "I'm way ahead of you bro." Alvin did the first trick and Simon followed until they were done with the zipper.

Tank went first while Bradley fell down, "Tank take them out! I will not be ignored. Nobody isn't going to finish this race but, me." As he took out a control that fire rockets Simon's skateboard.

Jackson took out a horseshoe, 'its about staying focused on your goals.' He thought and threw it Bradley and hit jaw that went onto the controller and activated Simon's skateboard.

Simon went flying and bumped into Alvin, who bumped into Tank that bumped into the X-Games logo bursting into flames.

"Uh oh this is not looking pretty here folks." Simon and Alvin were both on the ground. Simon took off the device that rocketed his skateboard.

Tank said, "Help me, please anyone." Alvin looked at the finish line and Simon shrugged try to run but his leg hurts. No its not broken just have a lot of scares that stings really bad.

"Tank talk to us dude." Alvin said while coughing because of the smoke. "Where are you?" Simon asked. They found him and tried to lift the scheme off of him, Jackson came in. "Uncle Jackson help us get this scheme off of Tank." Alvin said.

They got of there they hopped off the skateboard and let Alvin handle the rest of the race with Bradley. They were getting close, The Chipmunks and Chipettes win the race. Alvin retrieved the trophy. "Congratulations son."

Bradley cleared his throat, "Ahem, Congratulations Alvin, I guess you haven't forgotten about our agreement."

Alvin said, "The bet's off Bradley but I think you owe him something." Tank gave Bradley some sweet revenge and everything went okay.


	11. Chapter 11

An Extremely Chipmunk Movie

Ch 11

"Graduation Day"

The boys were with Uncle Jackson, and Dave was also at his brother's graduation ceremony. It's been weeks since the X-Games.

"Congratulations Uncle Jackson." Simon handed him the gift. "Gosh, you guys, what is it?" Alvin laughed, "You'll have to open it to find out."

He unwrapped the gift. It was the same exact copy of the X-Games trophy but there was something written on it. "But, this is yours."

"No, Uncle Jackson, this is for you. Read the inscription." Simon said, while pointing to it. 'We might not be little anymore but, we'll always be your nephews.'

Jackson had a little tear at the corner of his left eye.

"Thanks for helping us out with that Dave." Theodore whispered to him.

"Okay, okay, hug festers, free eats back at the dorma, pizza, double cheesea," Bobby said stuffing his face full of cheese pizza." Eleanor said, "Hey Elle, save some for me.

Dave was about to go, "Congratulations Jackson." He hugged his brother. Then he hugged the boys. He waved goodbye and drove off.

"Come on Uncle Jackson let's feast." Cynthia came up in her Chevy Bel-Air. "Sorry boys, but I have plans of my own."

Alvin and Simon walked to the car with him, "We really are going to miss you Uncle Jackson." Simon said.

"Yeah I mean it was rough start at first but, it sort of turn out to be a really cool thing… You here in college with us. But now this is all over and we can go on to our regular lives." Alvin said

Cynthia said, "You didn't tell them yet?"

"Didn't tell us what?" Alvin and Simon said at the same time.

"Well I wanted to surprise him, son guess what, I got me a job right here on campus," Jackson said.

"But, but you," Alvin started. "So I could be closer to you," Jackson said.

"But I thought, you said you we're gonna," Simon started.

Jackson started the car and laughed. "Just kidding," Goofy said driving off. I laughed as Alvin picked up Jackson's hat. "He is so Goofy," Alvin and Simon said.

Cynthia and Jackson were driving on the road in the sunset, "So until this we can prbably go on…." "A picnic." Jackson started, "Then maybe afterwards a "A walk on a beach I'd love to." She said while putting her head on his shoulder.

"You know something told me you were going to say that." He said while driving.


End file.
